


The One Where Faustus Is A Bit More Responsible

by DeathShipper



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: All witches are pansexual and there is nothing you can do to change my mind, Edward Spellman is a menace, Multi, Not Beta Read, The Blackwood raises Prudence AU that nobody asked for, Zelda Spellman is precious and deserves the world, but not sure about how it turned out, not related to my other works, tried to stay in character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathShipper/pseuds/DeathShipper
Summary: After making some questionable decisions Faustus has to deal with the consequences.





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea and it's a bit rough for now so don't judge it too hard

Faustus Blackwood has never been too sensible, preferring to allow some recklessness to slip and free himself for a while. And on that particular night he wasn’t about to change that.

Stressed and feeling trapped he had thrown himself on the night’s pleasures. After months of enduring Constance and her wishes about their married life he had snapped, ran away at the very first chance he got. Teleported to another continent altogether. 

It wasn’t uncommon to spouses coming from arranged marriages to cheat and among witches it wasn’t as much of a taboo as it was for mortals. He wouldn’t care even if it was.

So he strolled through the cobbled streets of London, taking in the chilly air of the night. Every now and then passing a familiar sight and feeling a wave of nostalgia. Not that all memories were pleasant, Satan no. He still felt his cheeks redden as he passed that bench where he had found Hilda Spellman completely wasted, and naked. The coronation night had been a wild one, good drinks and good company. He recalled how Zelda had guided him through the castle’s halls and pushed him into a bedroom. Later they discovered that said bedroom’s occupants were a duke and duchess, who surprisingly joined them on the bed. He also recalled how sore he had been on the morning and how warm Zelda was, sleeping tangled with him. “I could go for a repeat of that” He thought.

Alas, Zelda wasn’t there and neither were the duke and the duchess. He settled for a less noble company, although not less entertaining. A beautiful witch he met in a pub. He didn’t have anything to complain about her but he had also easily forgotten her once he had come back. 

Sixteen months later she was at his office at the Academy of Unseen Arts. Holding a baby on her arms and saying that she was his daughter. She proved her claim with a common spell and he had been unable to counter it. Then the woman, Eleanor, asked him to marry her. He had laughed then, but she just stared at him, determination on her eyes. He could not believe the utter lunacy of the situation, he barely knew her and she wanted to marry him? He was already married, unhappily so, but married regardless. He had told her this. She hadn’t said anything then, just exited the room and he let her.

The day after he found the baby girl lying on a basket inside his office, a note on top of her. “Her name is Prudence” it read. Not a minute later he had been notified that a body had been found on the river beside the Academy. They found Eleanor and concluded she had killed herself. He felt guilty. Undeniably so, and in that moment he decided he would raise their daughter.

It was a foreign feeling for him, guilt; he usually had little regrets and cared only for himself. He was ambitious, cold, analytic and even cruel if he wanted to. He climbed the ranks on the coven on record time, only second to Edward Spellman, who was currently High Priest. And, despite all that, he still decided to take care of this little girl. How, in Satan’s name, he was going to manage he still didn’t know. Regardless, she was blood of his blood, his daughter, and he felt responsible for her. He was the cause of the girl’s mother’s death too, he owned her. 

He returned home with Prudence secured in his arms and wondered how he would break the news to Constance. The woman wanted children but he was fairly sure she wanted to have them herself. Not that mattered now, Prudence would live with them and that was final. 

Turns out Constance was outraged. She cursed him six ways to Sunday and refused to let his daughter in the house.

“How dare you? Bring this bastard child into our house, insult me like this!” Her eye twitched and her fists were clenched at her sides. 

He was restraining himself, careful as he was still holding Prudence. “She is my daughter and I have every intention of raising her. On my house.” He stated as calmly as he could manage.

Constance fumed, anger flashing on her eyes. “If she stays, I go” 

“So be it, I expect you to leave on the morning”

She stared at him in disbelief, her eyebrows raised and her hand had shot up to cover her mouth. “You cannot be serious” she exclaimed.

“I am.” Faustus looked at her in the eyes, determined and daring her to argue.

She slapped him and ran upstairs, he heard the door lock and the distinct sound of something breaking. Faustus sighed. “I hope that wasn’t anything of value”

He entered a spare bedroom and transfigured one of the beds into a crib, where he placed Prudence and the girl happily made herself at home. The corner of his mouth curled up and he glanced fondly at her. “I’m softening already, I wonder what will be of me when she grows up” he thought as he made his way to the kitchen.

He tried to remember what Zelda gave her nephew when he was a baby. It was a formula of some kind, and maybe a bit of Hilda’s tea but he wouldn’t risk it. He settled for milk for now and planned to go ask Zelda for help on the morning. 

When Prudence woke up he fed her, more or less successfully, and got her to sleep again. He lied down on the other bed, staring up at the ceiling and wondering what the future had for him.

He managed to sleep for an hour or so before Prudence woke up again.


	2. Zelda Spellman to the rescue

Constance really was gone by morning, although her things were still there, she was probably at the Academy then. That left him with time to sort this mess he got himself into.

Right, first things first, call Zelda, urgently. After checking on Prudence.

The girl was thankfully still sleeping so he reached to the landline phone he kept on the living room. Not that he used it that much, he mostly picked up calls from Father Spellman asking to do one thing or the other, the menace. He prayed to Satan that Zelda would be the one to answer the phone. 

Beep…

Beep…

“Spellman Residence, how can I help you?” Hilda Spellman’s voice came in a sweet tone. Not Zelda, but close enough.

“Sister Spellman, this is Faustus Blackwood, could I talk to Zelda please?” 

“Oh Brother Blackwood, yes of course, I’ll call her right away!” Faustus swore he heard a familiar groan on the distance, Edward was home then.

Zelda picked up shortly after. “This is Zelda”

“I need your help” He stated sincerely.

She sighed. “What have you done now Faustus?”

“Perhaps it would be better if you saw on person” He replied carefully.

“Fine, but do remember to put down the anti-teleporting spell. Last time I got sent all the way to the Moon Valley”

It was his turn to sigh. “How many times have I apologized for that Zelda? It’s down already by the way.”

“I’ll go in a minute”

“Thank you”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, explain to me just why do you suddenly have a daughter and are divorcing Constance?” Zelda looked exasperated sitting down at a winged chair near the crib.

Faustus was standing over Prudence as he spoke. “I have told you already”

“Yes, you were feeling rebel, went to party at London and got someone pregnant, but how exactly you managed to divorce your wife?” She had put out her cigarette before coming in, but she was still fidgeting with the holder. He had gifted it to her, the year she left the Academy.

“Constance wasn’t pleased with my ah, infidelity, and felt quite insulted when I told her I intended to raise Prudence. She said that if Prudence were to stay, she would go and I agreed. I’ve had enough of her really, curse my uncle and his wedding contract.”

Zelda face palmed. “Only you Faustus, only you.”

“Yes, well, there is no going back now. So could you, please, at least give me some advice of how to care for a child?”

“I can, but don’t expect me to do things for you.” She told him.

“I wouldn’t. Now, do tell me what can I feed her? I’m afraid I’ll have to go shopping and I would prefer to do it as soon as possible.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelda Spellman, as Faustus concluded, was a blessing. Praise Satan for the existence of this woman.

Over the next weeks she had taught him everything he needed to know and even babysitted and covered some of his classes at the Academy when he didn’t get enough sleep. Prudence could scream, oh she could. Faustus Blackwood stumbling his way through the Academy’s halls with bags under his eyes was not a rare sight at all these days.

While he was discovering the ways of parenthood he also had to deal with his (now ex) wife and, to his utmost displeasure, Father Spellman. Constance had moved out surprisingly fast, maybe because the house was on the Blackwood family for generations and she didn’t really have a choice. Although he had expected a bit more drama he was pleased with the outcome. Nights when he used to grade papers at his office because he did not want to return home were replaced with quiet evenings reading next to Prudence’s play mat on the living room and every now and then a pleasant dinner with Zelda. 

Spellman senior, on the other hand, was being more annoying than usual. The High Priest had decided to make his life a living hell apparently; he suddenly had more students, more classes, less hours to prepare his lessons and Faustus even had to endure a lecture on the matter of his divorce. He had remained quiet through the whole ordeal and when he stopped talking he had just nodded in agreement. Spellman was prepared to continue but Zelda, again, had come to the rescue, although she was not aware of it. Faustus blurted out something about not interrupting family business and got out of the High Priest’s office as if he was running from death itself. He swore he had heard Zelda laugh.

As time passed things began to settle, Prudence now slept through the whole night, he adjusted to his new workload and he had managed to convince his familiar owl, Eadrich, to watch over Prudence. When the girl had first seen the owl she proceeded to stare at him for a solid five minutes and then made a coo sound to him. Eadrich hooted at her and she smiled. Faustus watched them with a smile cracking his usual stern face.

All in all he was pleased with his new life, he even found he wasn’t that bad at being a father, Zelda agreed, and Faustus knew he could handle whatever it was that fate had in reserve for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter yay!   
> I decided to make a few timeskips and I guess it turned out fine?   
> Anyways, ideas, critics and kudos are welcome!  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter


	3. The Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this a bit short, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging so...  
> Anyways, this is not in chronological order and I have only the most basic knowledge of how babies work so don't be surprised if you find some mistakes.

The first few years of a baby’s life are quite memorable, filled of new experiences for child and the parents. Prudence’s would not be different. Faustus was not one prone to sentimentality but he did keep track of the firsts of his daughter. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first time she crawled had been on a summer afternoon, he had placed her on her play mat, Zelda’s gift. She was happily toying with a small fox plushie he had got her a few days before. The phone rang and Faustus went to answer it, he could keep an eye on Prudence from where he stood. The call had been from Father Spellman, asking him to prepare a seminar on lower demons for the Academy. Faustus was terribly annoyed, he was on his day off for Satan’s sake! He leaned on the wall and closed his eyes, sighing tiredly. 

When the call finally ended he placed the phone on its holder carefully and glanced down. Prudence was there, in front of his feet, looking up at him. He was puzzled on how exactly she got there. For the sake of knowledge he let her there and stepped away a little. She made a one of that baby noises adults can’t quite repeat and crawled to where he was. Faustus grinned and picked her up. Prudence laughed and he spun her around, causing more giggles. He didn’t even make a move to start the seminar that day.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she had first walked Faustus was ecstatic. Zelda told him that Prudence would soon be trying to make her first steps and he was encouraging her. The three of them were at the Blackwood manor, sitting in the parlor and the adults were enjoying nice cups of tea after dinner. Prudence was again playing with her fox plushie. Zelda and Faustus were sitting closely on the couch and the little girl stared at them from her spot on the floor. 

She used one of the chairs to get up and tentatively stepped to them. She would’ve fallen if Faustus hadn’t gotten up to catch her. He steadied her and very carefully let go, although his arms were still close. He beckoned her and she took another step, this time more steadily and reached Faustus. He laughed softly and they tried doing it again. Zelda watched them amusedly, a smile dancing on her lips. Prudence got tired and fell asleep shortly after. Faustus carried her to her bedroom and put her down on the crib. He closed the door behind him when he exited the room.

“She can walk.” He told Zelda, a sparkle in his eyes.

Zelda knew that already, but Faustus was only letting out his excitement. “She can indeed. I would watch her more closely now, who knows if she got her father’s mischief and will try to mess around the house.” She joked lightly.

“I don’t know what you are talking about Miss Spellman.” He said in a serious tone, but the smirk on his face betrayed his voice. 

“You will find out soon then.” She winked at him and he chuckled. 

They spent some more time at the parlor and Zelda left.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prudence had already babbled something that sounded like “dad”, but when she said it properly Faustus wasn’t prepared. 

It was one of those insanely busy days and he had to take her to the Academy with him. He had set up a small corner of his office for her, with all the supplies they might need. The little girl was still sleeping and he placed her on a bassinet he kept there. He started grading some papers and Father Spellman barged in. The man woke Prudence and it took Faustus some minutes to calm her down. He leaned her on his shoulder and gently rocked her, whispering sweet nothings.

Then she mumbled it looking at him, repeated his words although she stretched the vowel sounds. “da-ah, daad.”

Faustus smiled brightly and told her. “Yes sweetheart, dad is here.”

He suddenly remembered Father Spellman was still there. Faustus swore he saw a glint of jealousy on his eyes. The man had yet to have children and Faustus knew he wanted to.

Faustus&Prudence: 1/Edward: 0

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first night she had spent away from home was on another insanely busy day.

The coven’s council had called in a meeting and all the heads of family had to go. That included Faustus and Zelda, Edward was away to Italy and therefore couldn’t represent the Spellmans. Faustus hadn’t thought of someone to leave Prudence with yet and thanked Satan when Zelda said that Ambrose and Hilda could. They left the little girl at the Spellman residence and went to the meeting.

He spent half it worried with Prudence and the other half bored out of his mind. Zelda went through a similar process. The meeting finished late, past the witching hour even, and Faustus stumbled with Zelda to the Spellmans’.

They found Ambrose sleeping soundly on his makeshift bed on the floor, Prudence snuggled close to him. 

“Shall we wake them?” Faustus whispered to Zelda.

“No, they look fine. Come, you can stay as well, you are in no state to teleport, much less walk home; we have a spare bedroom.” She whispered back as they exited the room.

“Thank you.” He said sincerely.

She smiled softly at him as she showed him the way. They arrived and Faustus saw the bedroom had a double bed. He turned to Zelda.

“Stay?” He asked almost shyly, if that was even possible for him.

Zelda took his hand on hers and nodded silently. 

They spooned on the bed, sharing a sweet kiss before falling asleep. Faustus had not slept so soundly in a long time, even before Prudence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping  
> hope you enjoyed it!  
> Say what you want to see next on the comments.


	4. 5 Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this a longer chapter, hope you will enjoy it

Five times Prudence was the joy of Faustus’ life (she is always the joy of Faustus’ life really, but these are just some more memorable times).

1.

Prudence was two years old and Faustus had recently started taking her to Black Mass with him, before she stayed with Ambrose. She was a precious little girl and sat quietly between him and Zelda during the whole service. 

In one particular night Faustus had to help in a ceremony and Prudence stayed only with Zelda. Father Spellman could have called someone else, but no, it had to be Faustus. He agreed of course, although he glanced at Prudence every now and then, just to make sure she was behaving. 

When the service ended and the people started leaving Faustus saw Zelda talking with Prudence, the girl seemed to ask her something and Zelda motioned to him smiling. Prudence bolted from her seat and ran to him, calling him.

“Daaaddy!” 

He picked her up and said. “Hello sweetheart! Did you behave today staying with Zelda?” 

She nodded quickly. Zelda approached them, still smiling, and said. “She did, right Prudence?” 

The girl giggled and Faustus chuckled, turning his head to Zelda. “Join us for dinner tonight?”

Before Zelda could answer Edward cut in. “She is going home with me, aren’t you Zelda?”

Faustus and Prudence frowned almost identically, neither of them were fond of Edward. Zelda wasn’t either at that moment; she thought her brother could stop meddling with her relationships for once.

Then Prudence did what Faustus wanted to do for so much time. She asked him to lower her and he did, she grabbed Zelda’s hand and used the other to push Edward away, still frowning. Faustus was so proud of her. 

Zelda looked at the little girl fondly while Edward’s mouth hanged open in shock. 

“I guess that answers your question brother.” Zelda flashed Faustus an amused smirk.

After that Faustus, Zelda and Prudence left the church happily. Faustus carried Prudence and he and Zelda held hands. Edward observed them jealously.

Faustus&Prudence: 2 / Edward: 0

2.

Prudence was three years old and Faustus felt like he was 3000. It was late in the night and he was still at his study, grading papers and preparing classes. His back, neck and shoulders ached and he was sure he had dozed off a few times already. He sighed tiredly and ran a hand through his hair.

The door opened with a creak, Prudence came in dragging a blanket and her toy fox. 

“Daddy, sleep.” She said clinging to his legs.

“You can’t sleep sweetheart?” he asked, worried. 

“I can, daddy can’t.” She answered looking up at him.

“You want me to go to sleep?”

“Yes, I will sleep too.” She grabbed his hand and he got up, letting himself be guided to his bedroom. When they arrived he picked her up and placed her on his bed, covering her with the soft blanket and kissed her forehead. 

“Daddy will go shower okay?”

She nodded sleepily and shifted under the blankets. He went to the bathroom, took a quick shower and changed to his pyjamas. When he got back she was still awake, maybe waiting to see if he would really sleep. 

He got under the covers and sighed deeply when his back straightened. Prudence snuggled closer to him and he placed an arm around her.

“G’night daddy.” She mumbled.

“Good night Prudence.”

It didn’t take long for them both to fall asleep. 

3.

Prudence was six at the time. She, Faustus and Zelda were enjoying a nice summer afternoon outside, in the Blackwood Manor’s garden. Zelda and Faustus were sitting on a picnic towel and Prudence was running around chasing a butterfly. 

Faustus lived for moments like that, when he felt they were a family. He and Zelda had been on and off on their relationship for decades, but know he felt they could finally be more, have the kind of relationship he had always wanted. And the best thing was that Prudence liked her. 

The little girl always seemed to shine a bit brighter when they were all together. She frequently showered Zelda with questions, the topics varying but the enthusiasm always the same. That day wasn’t any different.

Prudence sat with them and turned to face Zelda. “Aunt Zelda, why don’t you live with me and daddy?”

Faustus remained quiet, he too was curious about the answer.

“Because I need to stay at my own home and take care of my sister, nephew and brother.” Zelda explained.

“But your brother is sooo boring, I like Ambrose but he can’t stay with us too because he is grounded and Hilda is odd.” Prudence argued and Faustus laughed.

Zelda threw him a playful glare. “And that’s why I have to stay with them, Satan knows what they would do without me.”

“But you will keep coming right?” Prudence asked worried.

Zelda smiled fondly at her. “Of course I will come see you.”

“And daddy too! He gets sad when you don’t come.” Faustus blushed at his daughter’s words.

“And your daddy.” Zelda smirked.

Faustus cleared his throat and got up. “Well, enough of that for now. Who wants ice cream?” 

Prudence ran after him at the promise of a sweet treat and Zelda chuckled at their antics.

4.

On her tenth birthday Prudence asked for something that Faustus didn’t exactly want to give her. An explanation. Where was her mother? Why she wasn’t there with them? Could Prudence see her? 

How could explain the story to her without making her sad? 

In the end Faustus chose to tell her a small version of it. They sat at her bed, Faustus carefully wording his sentences to make them more bearable and Prudence listened to it patiently.

Faustus said he was sorry, Prudence hugged him. “It’s okay.” She said. “I have you, and Aunt Zelda. Ambrose says she is almost my mama so it must be true.” 

“You want Aunt Zelda to be your mother?” He asked.

Prudence nodded. “Yes, I would like that, you two should marry dad.”

“Maybe one day we will.” He said smiling at the thought, Prudence always had the best ideas.

5.

Prudence was two months away of celebrating eleven years of life when Faustus suffered the accident.

He had been patrolling the Academy’s hallways at night with Zelda, Prudence was with Ambrose again. At first they only heard a small noise, something cracking slowly. But not a minute later the ceiling started to collapse, falling apart. He didn’t even think, just pushed Zelda away and covered his head with his arms. 

The damage was done by a non-successful prank and thankfully nobody got seriously hurt, besides Faustus, since the affected area was not near a dorm. 

Faustus woke up a day later, Prudence sitting beside him and Zelda on a chair a bit away from the bed. 

“Dad!” 

“Hey sweetheart, how are you?” He answered in a husky voice, his throat was dry.

“I should be asking you that, I wasn’t the one who got smashed.” She said.

He chuckled and raised his hand to rustle he hair. Turning to Zelda he asked. “What happened?”

“Some students were making a prank, it went wrong and we almost died.”

“Nothing we can’t handle then?”

“Just another walk in the park.”

Prudence glared at their joking; she had been dead scared when Ambrose told her that her dad was at the Hospital.

Faustus saw she was upset and tried to calm her. “It’s okay Prudence, I’ll get better in no time.”

“Promise you will be more careful?”

“I promise.”

She hugged him, careful not to touch his wounds. Faustus swore to himself he would keep the promise, he couldn’t bear to see his little girl hurt.


	5. Edward and Sabrina Spellman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this chapter doesn't have a lot of Prudence in it, it's more like an explanation of some aspects of this au, but we do have some spellwood.

Edward Spellman, as it turned out, was completely and undeniably insane. 

Faustus had just finished reading a bed time story to Prudence, the four-year-old fell asleep shortly after. Faustus kissed her forehead and whispered a soft “Goodnight.” Closing the door behind him Faustus went to his study, but a banging on the front door made him turn on his heels. 

He was surprised to find Zelda Spellman at his doorstep. Her cheeks were red from the cold and she seemed to be in a hurry.

“Zelda? What are you doing here?” 

“I am sorry to bother you at such a late hour Faustus, I just couldn’t spend another minute in that house.”

“Do come in, what happened?” He asked as he stepped aside for her to enter.

“Thank you. It’s Edward, he has done something …” 

He guided her to the living room and they sat down, side by side, Faustus conjured the tea tray and offered her a cup. She accepted it and sighed.

“Edward brought a woman home today, said that they were dating for a year now. She is pregnant and they intend to marry.” She explained after a few sips.

“So? As much as I am surprised by your brother finding someone who can stand him, this was bound to happen, sooner or later.” 

“The woman, Diana, is a mortal.”

Faustus choked on his tea. “Excuse me?”

“Now you understand why I had to leave.” She said handing him a napkin.

“A mortal? That’s outrageous, he is the High Priest, for Satan’s sake! What was your brother thinking? The Dark Lord can’t be pleased with this.” 

“I know. And I told him so, the stupid air-head won’t listen to a thing I say. Or anyone but her really, even Hilda tried to talk some sense into his head.”

“How he plans to tell the coven about this? He certainly can be persuasive, but this is just overkill.” Faustus couldn’t wrap his head around the idea.

Zelda sunk further on the couch, sighing exasperatedly. “Honestly I don’t know, and I don’t want to, I can’t stand the sight of him, the hypocrite. Always nagging me about the family honor and now this?” 

“Zelda, this could be much bigger than family honor. The Dark Lord surely doesn’t approve of this, imagine the consequences this could bring upon the coven. Satan’s rage is not something I would like to see.” He was worried, Spellman could get them all killed.

“I know, I just don’t know how to hammer it inside that thick head. Satan almighty, he will get himself killed.” She did think her brother was doing something stupid beyond limits, but she still loved him and didn’t want him to die. She wouldn’t admit it later, but she cried. 

Zelda buried her face in her hands and Faustus placed his arms around her, pulling her closer. She let him and settled in his embrace. They stayed like that for some time.

“Zelda.” He whispered softly. “Promise me you will be more careful from now on alright?” 

She just nodded and that was enough for him. He got up, slowly untangling himself from Zelda, and picked her up as she weighted nothing. She opened her mouth to protest but he shushed her with a kiss. 

Faustus carried her to his bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He removed her shoes and transfigured her dress into something softer. She didn’t make a move to stop him.  
He also changed to his nightwear and joined her on the bed. She silently reached out for him and he answered. He pulled her closer again, facing her and snaking his arms around her. She seemed to appreciate it. He kissed her forehead lightly. They fell asleep in no time. 

Zelda was still there when morning came.

With morning came Prudence. The little girl woke up early and ran to her father’s bedroom, not only she found her father, but also her Aunt Zelda. She climbed on the bed and shook Faustus awake, waking Zelda in the process too, as they were still tangled. 

The young one dragged them out of bed and they had breakfast together. Zelda still didn’t leave, not that Faustus wanted her to. 

Faustus and Prudence managed to cheer her up by lunch time, the father and daughter antics warming her heart. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Some time passed and Edward got around to telling the coven about his marriage and future child. He said he had talked to the Dark Lord and it was all going to be fine. 

Unfortunately for him, Faustus knew exactly what kind of talk he had with the Dark Lord. So did Zelda, and they both confronted him about it. He didn’t told them what he had exchanged for permission to marry the mortal, but Faustus had a feeling that whatever it was, Edward was going to regret making the deal greatly. 

His suspicions were confirmed not long after.

Sabrina Spellman was born. Three days after Zelda called him, scared.

“Faustus, I need you to come to that clearing in the woods near my house, quickly. I’m afraid Edward is going to do something.” 

He didn’t hesitate, the tone of her voice made him uneasy and he knew something must had been really troubling her. He checked on Prudence before teleporting and made sure he would know if she needed him.

He met Zelda in the woods, she was alone. He asked her what was happening and she mumbled something about Sabrina and Edward as she looked around frantically.

Not long after he arrived Edward appeared as well. He came in carrying Sabrina and the Book of The Beast. Faustus felt an invisible rope tying his wrists behind his back and his ankles, he fell to his knees. 

“Sister, I told you to come alone.” Edward said coldly.

“I knew you were up to something, what are you planning to do with Sabrina?”

He didn’t say anything, just placed Sabrina and the book on the altar. He opened the book and retrieved a knife from his pocket. In that moment both Zelda and Faustus realized what he was going to do. Zelda ran to stop him but he restrained her too.

“Forgive me sister, but I need a witness. I have to do this, or else He will take Diana from me.”

“You are really willing to sacrifice your daughter’s soul?” Zelda asked him in a shocked tone.

The High Priest nodded. Faustus couldn’t believe he was doing that, he couldn’t even /think/ about the possibility of giving away Prudence like that. 

When Edward finished writing his daughter’s name on the book he released them. Zelda quickly grabbed Sabrina and took hold of Faustus’ hand, teleporting them to Blackwood Manor. She was keyed to the spell at this point, therefore allowed to come and go as she pleased. 

Faustus didn’t say a thing, just went to get an old bassinet he kept for Prudence. Zelda placed little Sabrina on it, the girl sleeping soundly. The older witch thanked him and left with Sabrina. 

Faustus sighed, he knew this wasn’t over.


	6. From Hell to Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward is still a menace, Faustus doesn't know what the fuck is going on, Zelda is a softie and Madam Satan makes an appearance.

Faustus Blackwood was fairly sure he wasn’t supposed to be here.

Screams could be heard coming from every direction, the air was hot and heavy with smoke, a blue light permeated the ambient and it smelled like sulfur. ‘Where the hell am I?’ He thought and suddenly he realized. Hell. He was in hell. Edward Spellman killed him, craved a dagger in his chest and twisted it. 

The day after he had witnessed the signing Spellman had come looking for him. Summoned him formally as his High Priest and Faustus couldn’t refuse, so he had gone. He called Hilda Spellman to stay with Prudence, as Zelda was busy and Ambrose was still in house arrest. The woman had been surprised but agreed happily and Prudence was excited too. Faustus suspected it had to do with the fact Hilda had brought sweets with her. 

That matter being settled he teleported to the Spellman Residence. Edward was waiting for him outside, sitting comfortably in the front porch. The High Priest didn’t invite him to enter, guiding Faustus to the garden instead. The man leaned on the fence and faced him.

“You know why I called you here, don’t you Faustus?”

“I have an idea.”

Edward approached him, his right hand hidden inside his coat’s pocket. Faustus backed away on instinct. 

“You won’t breathe a word about what you saw yesterday.” Edward said stopping right in front of him.

Faustus gulped, suddenly feeling trapped. 

“I can’t trust you.”

Edward hand flew from his pocket, a silver dagger secured on his fingers. He craved it in Faustus’ chest and twisted it mercilessly. Faustus bit his tongue to avoid screaming, but he wasn’t successful. The pain was numbing.

He fell to his knees and looked forwards to see Spellman leave him. He closed his eyes and let himself lie on the ground. Each second that passed seemed to rob him more of his senses. He was dying, dying and leaving Prudence behind. A wave of sadness hit him and he desperately wished to see her one more time.

When he felt a hand on his shoulder he thought his wish had come true. His eyes opened to see the green, teary ones of Zelda Spellman. He smiled; he could do with that last sight. A second later he died.

He woke up in hell and here he was.

He was unsure of what to do and just wandered around for a while. He didn’t see anyone, or anything, at first but soon he could make out a figure on the smoke. It seemed human and he approached them. 

“Hello?” He called and the figure turned around. A black haired woman stared at him.

“Faustus Blackwood. You aren’t supposed to be here.” She said.

“Who are you? How do you know my name?”

She laughed. “Who am I? Well, I have many names, none I am particularly fond of, but you may call me Lilith. And I know a lot of things, Blackwood, including a way for you to return.”

“Lilith? The queen of hell?” He was taken by surprise, but again, he didn’t exactly have any idea of what one could find in hell besides Satan himself. 

“Why, yes, that can work too. Now, the world above calls you back, you must return.”

“Return? How?”

“Someone buried you in a special soil, taken from Cain’s garden and soaked with Abel’s blood. It can bring a murdered witch back to life.”

Faustus’ mind raced to Zelda and all those times she killed her sister and she returned. She must have buried him too. 

“Farewell Faustus Blackwood.” Lilith said and he blacked out.

He once again woke up in an unexpected place, unsure of how he had gotten there. His shirt stuck to his chest, still wet with blood, but the wound was closed. He felt dizzy, his memories were all over the place. 

Faustus realized he was underground and dug his way out of the temporary grave. He emerged and was suddenly hit with sensations. The chilly air and how sweet it was to breathe it again, the soft wind and how it made the trees’ branches shake, the pale light of the moon and stars, even more beautiful than he remembered. 

“Faustus!” In a split of a second Zelda was there, helping him come out, her eyes filled with worry.

Once he got out entirely she hugged him, held onto him for dear life. He reciprocated it in kind. Never once in his life he had been so happy to see her.

“Zelda I …” He started, but saw Edward coming and promptly stopped.

He stood over them, a cold look on his eyes. “Next time I won’t let Zelda bring you back, be careful with your words.”

Faustus didn’t say a thing, but nodded in agreement. Zelda held him tighter.

After the High Priest left Zelda took him home. They found Hilda sitting quietly in his living room, reading one of her novels. She gasped when she saw his blood soaked clothes, but didn’t make a comment after getting glared at by Zelda. She informed them that Prudence was sleeping and left.

Zelda proceeded to take him to his bathroom, stopping to check on Prudence by his demand. He had to see if she was safe. He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb, careful not to wake her. Zelda watched him silently by the door frame.

She drew a bath for him and when he tried to thank her she made some tea for his throat. He couldn’t speak very well, but she saw the gratitude in his eyes and muttered a soft “You are welcome.”

She stayed with him that night. Comforted him when he woke up clutching his hand on his chest, Edward Spellman’s voice still ringing in his ears. She stayed on the following nights too. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Regarding the matter of Sabrina Spellman, things were much simpler. 

Edward gave up some of his duties at the Academy in order to spend more time with his wife and daughter. That meant more work for him and Zelda; she took his classes and   
Faustus his seminar. The first had went to almost got him killed, if he hadn’t chosen to teleport to the Vatican and taken Edward’s seat on the plane he would have died. The plane crashed and he thanked Satan for his fear of heights.

As Sabrina got older she started spending more time with her Aunts and, by consequence, Faustus and Prudence. Much to Edward’s displeasure the girl liked him and he was now Uncle Faustus. She had also taken a liking to Prudence and followed the older girl around like a duckling. Prudence, despite being five years older, liked the girl too, and they would often play together. 

When Prudence started attending the Academy Sabrina begged and begged her father to go too, but he didn’t allow her. After her baptism, he said, and Sabrina came running to   
Faustus and Zelda, but there was nothing they could do. She settled for seeing Prudence on the weekends, when Zelda took her to Blackwood Manor. Faustus didn’t even try to pretend it was solely for the girls, Zelda didn’t either.

When Prudence turned 12 and Sabrina 7, Zelda and Faustus started officially dating. Prudence was ecstatic; Sabrina was still a bit clueless about the whole thing but was happy to spend more time at the Blackwoods’; Hilda thought it was all very romantic and Edward was mad. No, he was downright furious, but after Zelda spent a solid 20 minutes scolding him he stayed quiet. That didn’t stop him from looking at Faustus as if he wanted to kill him, again. It was worth it, undeniably and truly worth it. 

After two years Zelda moved in with Faustus and Prudence. They adapted quickly, their routines changing to match each other’s. Faustus finally had the life he had been dreaming about for years, he had his daughter and the love of his life right there with him. They were quite a family.

It came the time for Prudence to be baptized. The ceremony occurred with no problems, but the days after Faustus went half mad with the mess she made at home. A recently baptized witch was somewhat unstable and more times than not might lose control of their powers. But that stopped soon and they reached balance once again.

It all came crashing down when Sabrina turned sixteen.


	7. The End

Sabrina Spellman was a troublemaker. 

How, in Satan’s name, she managed to survive all of the problems she got herself into Prudence did not know. The first was her dark baptism’s scandal; she had refused to sign the Book of the Beast and had run away, leaving her father standing rather awkwardly on the altar. Then they both had been summoned to the Withes’ Court, Zelda had been so mad she broke the windows in the Spellmans’ house with raw power. And the ordeal caused Hilda to be excommunicated for taking part in a Christian baptism, Edward Spellman to be relieved of his position of High Priest due to his rebel daughter’s actions and Sabrina to attend the Academy. Of course that wasn’t really a punishment, but alas Sabrina wasn’t pleased with the whole situation. 

With Edward dethroned the coven was pure madness, as Sabrina wasn’t of sufficient age to occupy the post yet (and everyone doubted she would receive the calling anyway), anyone could be the new High Priest or Priestess. A meeting was arranged to see if the Dark Lord would call forth someone, and call he did. The entire coven was in the Academy’s auditorium when it happened. Hellfire appeared out of thin air, crowning Faustus Blackwood’s head with two horn shaped blue flames. Prudence had smiled from ear to ear; her father was the new High Priest! Zelda was side smiling to her lover, amused to no end by his stunned expression. Official procedures followed and Faustus was congratulated by almost every coven member, save one very mad Edward Spellman. 

But then Sabrina managed to perturb the peace again. Prudence, Zelda and Faustus were staying at the Spellmans’ for the night and Sabrina solved that damned puzzle and released the sleep demon. At first it seemed Zelda and Faustus had contained it, but when they fell asleep they saw it was not the case. Prudence dreamt about her father dying and she was alone, for all eternity. 

Praise Satan for Mary Wardwell, the strange witch appeared at her dream and guided her to Sabrina’s. The two girls then proceed to look for a solution. Their first choices were completely unhelpful. Both Zelda and Faustus were wrecks when the girls found them; Faustus was on his knees looking at the dead bodies of his lover and his daughter, crying hopelessly; Zelda was sitting on the floor, holding onto Faustus’ body and sobbing uncontrollably. In the end Hilda saved them all, telling the girls about the dream catcher and her spiders. 

They all woke up and had some of Hilda’s calming tea, Zelda and Faustus sitting so close they were almost glued to each other. Prudence was also sitting close to her father, both still traumatized by the thought of the other dying. The trio agreed to go back to Blackwood Manor. A day later Faustus proposed to Zelda, and she accepted it. Prudence guessed they both realized how much they truly meant to each other after those horrible nightmares. 

After that Sabrina wanted to perform an exorcism, a bloody forbidden exorcism. Prudence thought the younger girl was going mad. She went to help of course, she couldn’t leave Sabrina alone with that weird high school teacher and an excommunicated witch. It had taken the help of Zelda Spellman to finally ban the demon, and she only helped because Apofis would have killed them otherwise. They had to endure a full lecture by both Zelda and Faustus, the pair was terrifying when they wanted to. 

Then, apparently not satisfied with the number of laws she had already broke, the teenage witch wanted to resurrect a mortal. Regardless of the fact that Dorcas and Agatha had killed said mortal, this was just too reckless. But Sabrina had always been reckless and foolish, and Prudence couldn’t deny her a thing. So they had resurrected the mortal, only to have him killed again because Agatha was dying. The girl’s heart had been broken shortly after, her boyfriend had broken up with her and Prudence was there to pick up the pieces. It was an ongoing process. 

To finish this series of unfortunate events, for a while, the Greendale Thirteen were coming, and bringing the Angel of Death with them. Sabrina couldn’t leave her precious mortals unprotected so she, her father, her aunt Hilda and Ambrose gathered them all inside Baxter High and held up the protection spell. Zelda and Prudence had originally refused to take part in this obvious betrayal to the coven and stayed at the Academy, but as time passed they got more worried and decided to join them at the school. Faustus caught them before they could teleport, but instead of stopping them he went along. He said he couldn’t bear the thought of them getting hurt. So they had teleported to help the rest of the Spellmans, Edward was the most surprised of them all. Then Mary Wardwell had shown up and taken Sabrina with her. Thankfully their plan had worked and they all made out alive. And Sabrina finally signed the Book, praise Satan and all infernal creatures.

The blond girl started attending the Academy on full time, got over her break up and seemed to be a bit more responsible, but just a bit. She continued to cause some accidents here and there, thankfully nothing major. After some time things settled down and Prudence and Sabrina began to spend more time together. They got closer and closer, but none of them had the courage to confess their feelings. 

In the end Prudence made her move and kissed the other girl senseless at her father’s wedding reception. Sabrina was just too beautiful in her blood red dress and Prudence couldn’t contain herself. Sabrina didn’t seem to mind and quickly kissed Prudence back. They missed half of the party but neither minded.

Prudence and Sabrina assumed their relationship, Faustus and Zelda went to a well-deserved honeymoon and everyone just moved on, going about their lives. There might be a storm coming up but for now things were fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end folks. I hit a major wall and don't really want to stretch this story any longer. I may be starting a multichapter Spellwood fic soon, but no promises.  
> Thank you all for the kudos and kind words, truly hoped you enjoyed this.

**Author's Note:**

> well, this is it for now, drop some kudos and comments if you want to see more!  
> And please tell me about any mistakes you've found


End file.
